


Apathy

by HalcyonTerror



Series: Vague Miles Upshur drabbles [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonTerror/pseuds/HalcyonTerror
Summary: The vibrancy of his emotions was lost.





	

It was weird to discover, but now there was a place inside Miles where everything he should feel was muted. His feelings for the victims of Mount Massive Asylum would never go away, the nightmares he had assured him of that, but the emotions were muted.

In his waking moments, Miles chalked it up to the influence of the Walrider. In the light of day, that was easy to believe but as darkness settles in, Miles would wonder. He had seen horrors at Mount Massive, mutilations and deaths and depraved acts aplenty. What if he was the one that was broken?


End file.
